Through a Prism
by Study-In-Scarlet
Summary: Harry doesn't see himself the way others see him. If his personality was light, and you cast it through a prism, a million different perspectives would emerge. This is Harry Potter, unaltered. Oneshot


Lily Evans Potter:

Show me all the world's gold, and I'll show you my child. He is worth more than all those Galleons to me. Show me the word _amiable_ and I'll show you my darling child. He is bubbly, and happy, and full to bursting with life and joy. Show me the world and I'll show you my precious gift.

James Potter:

Show me a future Quidditch star, and I'll show you my boy. Show me a future prankster, and I'll show you the face of my son. Show me my heart, and I'll show you my child.

Hagrid:

Show me the face of a friend, and I'll show you young Harry. Show me the face of the innocent, and I'll show you a picture of my good friend Harry. Show me a humble Savior, and I'll show you Harry Potter.

Remus:

Show me acceptance, and I'll show you my favorite student. Show me intelligence, and I'll show you my best friend's son. Show me empathy, and I'll show you this raven-haired boy. Show me understanding, and I'll show you Harry.

Sirius:

Show me my life, and I'll point you to my godson. Show me a Gryffindor, and I'll show you Prongslet. Show me the meaning of existence. I'll show you dear Harry.

Minerva McGonagall:

Show me the face of a lion, and I'll show you Harry James Potter. Show me talent, and I'd be eager to introduce to you the pride of my Pride. Show me an accidental trouble-maker and I'll show you bespectacled green eyes. Show me zest for life, and I'll show you Harry James Potter.

Severus Snape:

Show me the son of my enemy, and I'll show you that boy. Show me an idiot, and I'll show you that clone of his father. Show me arrogance, and I'll show you that bane of my existence.

Show me my liberator. I'll show you Harry James Potter.

Ron Weasley:

Show me a failure at chess, I'll show you my best mate. Show me bravery, I'll show you Harry. Show me determination, and I'll show you the bright-eyed boy I met that first train ride. Show me kindness, and I'll show you Harry. Show me my brother in all but blood, and I'll show you Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger:

Show me unfulfilled potential, and I'll show you Harry. Show me my first best friend, and I'll show you Harry. Show me a loving personality, and I'll show you Harry. Show me an abused little boy, and I'll show you Harry. Show me strength, and I'll show you Harry. Show me curiosity, and I'll show you Harry. Show me honor, and I'll show you Harry. Show me wisdom, and I'll show you Harry. Show me a leader, and I'll show you Harry.

Neville Longbottom:

Show me the first to have faith in me, and I'll show you Harry Potter. Show me a natural defender, and I'll show you Harry Potter. Show me my hero, and I'll show you Harry.

Ginny Weasley:

Show me my love, and I'll show you Harry James Potter. Show me my rescuer, and I'll show you Harry James Potter. Show me modesty, and I'll show you Harry James Potter. Show me encouragement, and I'll show you Harry James Potter.

Draco Malfoy:

Show me my enemy, and I'll show you Scarhead. Show me my greatest competitor, and I'll show you Potter. Show me what colors me green, and I'll show you Potter. Show me perseverance, and I'll show you Potter. Show me what I admire, and I'll show you Harry James Potter.

Voldemort:

Show me all that I despise, and I'll show you Harry James Potter. Show me my downfall, I'll show you the Boy-Who-Lived. Show me Light, and I will show you Harry Potter. Show me all that is good, and I'll show you Potter.

Albus Dumbledore: 

Show me an old soul, and I'll show you Harry. Show me my protégé, and I'll show you my dear boy. Show me power, and I'll show you a lightening bolt scar. Show me hope, and I'll show you oversized clothing. Show me a soldier, and I'll show you spello-taped glasses. Show me intuition, and I'll show you a boy small in stature. Show me my greatest accomplishment, and I'll show you Harry.

Harry:

Show me bravery, and I'll show you Severus Snape. Show me intelligence, I'll show you Hermione. Show me loyalty, and I'll show you Ron. Show me my love, and I'll show you Ginny Weasley. Show me incredible potential, and I'll show you Neville. Show me talent, and I'll show you Fred and George. Show me my greatest desire, and I'll show you a picture of my family. Show me wisdom, and I'll show you the Headmaster. Show me a natural teacher, and I'll point you to Remus. Show me pride, and I'll show you Professor McGonagall. Show me my greatest regret, and I'll show you Voldemort. Show me a misled soul, and I'll show you Draco Malfoy. Show me a savior, and I'll show you all of my friends.

Show me something average, and I'll stand before you, unaltered.


End file.
